


through the night

by elixirene



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixirene/pseuds/elixirene
Summary: loosely inspired by iu's through the night mv





	through the night

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fanfic so I hope you will enjoy it >< you can recommend pairings (seventeen, nct, bts, red velvet) or prompts for me to write cos I just finished my exams and I don't rly have much to do.

wendy lays down on irene’s lap, the older girl running her fingers smoothly in the long violet locks of her girlfriend. their bedroom is enveloped in a mellow shade of yellow due to the vintage incandescent light bulbs wendy had hung up after scouring for some at her parents’ house. outside their bedroom window, only a handful of fireflies dot in the dark night sky, occasionally glowing like twinkling strings of fairy lights.

 

 _tonight, i’ll send the glow of a firefly_  
_to somewhere near your window_ _  
it’s that i love you_

 

“i think they will be a good addition to our room, don’t you agree?” wendy had asked irene with a lilting tone in her voice as she looked at her with a hopeful expression.

 

“as long as they come along with you, i’m satisfied.” irene had answered and chuckled under her breath when wendy blushed a vibrant red and hit her gently on the shoulder, muttering a muffled “so cheesy”.

 

_i remember our first kiss_  
_i close my eyes whenever i can_  
_and go to the farthest place_

irene snaps back when she feels something prodding into the hand she is using to caress wendy’s hair. wendy gives her a questioning look endearingly and irene cannot help but land a soft kiss or two onto her girlfriend’s lips. wendy whines yet reciprocates by sitting up to nuzzle her face into the crook of irene’s neck, breathing in the scent of vanilla from irene’s perfume. the couple sits like that in comforting silence, listening to the sounds of leaves rustling in the autumn wind at night.

 

 _just like letters on the sand_  
_where waves were_  
_i feel you’ll disappear_  
_to a far off place_  
_i always miss you, miss you_

 

“hey wannie?” irene whispers as if she is afraid to break the moment. wendy acknowledges with a hum and irene clears her throat.

 

“i love you.” wendy’s heart stirs upon hearing these three words, feeling as if her chest is at the peak of bursting into fluttering butterflies. in the spur of the moment, she lifts her head up, cups irene’s face with her hands and melts into the warmth of their lips pressing together.

 

 _all the words_  
_in my heart_  
_i can’t show them all to you_ _  
but, it’s that i love you_

 

in the quiet of this autumn night, the two find solace in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated so do leave one if you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
